farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Tractors (Farming Simulator 17)
Tractors are vehicles capable of towing and operating almost any type of equipment in the game. A single tractor can perform nearly any job on your farm given the correct equipment, with very few exceptions. Although tractors are typically not the best vehicles for most jobs (e.g. forestry, towing tippers, stacking palettes), a good tractor can fill in for any expensive machine you can't afford yet, and often costs much less to buy. Farming Simulator 17 offers 38 different models of tractors by default. There are many differences between these models, but the most important differences tend to be cost and horsepower. A stronger tractor typically costs more, but will have an easier time working with heavier equipment. Additionally, many tractors have special upgrades that can make them more useful than other tractors. List of Tractors Below is a list of all tractor models in Farming Simulator 17. For a table including engine-upgraded models and a comparison of cost to HP, see . Tractor Categories Tractors differ from one another mostly by Horsepower. A tractor's horsepower determines how much weight it can pull comfortably, and therefore what implements and tippers it can operate. Therefore, tractors can be split into rough groups to show which tractors are suitable for which jobs. Small Horsepower range: 75 - 140 HP Small tractors are the cheapest and weakest of all tractors. They are normally within a player's buying power at the start of the game, and most scenarios begin with at least one Small tractor already owned by the player. Small tractors can operate only the smallest pieces of equipment. Most equipment categories ( , , , etc.) feature one or more tools that are small enough to be carried and operated by a Small Tractor. These tools are often quite small, and will take a much longer time to process even a small field - but they will finish the job eventually. Small tractors can tow and , but only the smallest types. Even then, they will struggle to pull the smallest tipper when it is fully loaded. If all you have are Small tractors, consider using your to tow such tippers instead. Most Small tractors can be fitted a Front Loader attachment, allowing them to move cargo and palettes as well as tend to animals. However, Small tractors are very light, and tend to tip over when lifting heavy cargo or when making sharp turns with such cargo. Drive carefully, or attach a to the tractor's rear, to mitigate this problem. Overall, Small tractors will become obsolete as you get the money to buy larger tractors. Nonetheless, they can still operate small equipment to work your smaller fields, even late in the game. Medium Horsepower range: 140 - 280 HP Medium tractors are a significant step up from Small tractors, because they are powerful enough to operate medium machinery, or several pieces of small machinery simultaneously (e.g. two ). With machinery of this size, a Medium tractor can often complete work on a field many times faster than a Small tractor. Medium Tractors are also powerful enough to tow fully-loaded and with ease, but only the smaller models. They are also often fast enough to move this cargo from place to place in a timely fashion. Although a or is better for this job, a Medium tractor can do it when such vehicles are not available or too expensive to purchase. Medium tractors are also heavy enough to work with a Front Loader much more comfortably than Small tractors, without the fear of tipping over. Some of these tractors feature Wide Tires or even Twin Wheels upgrades which make them even more suitable for this job. While they are not as good as a , or , they are much cheaper - and can do other work when loading is not required. Medium tractors with a Front Loader attachment are often the best tractors for . Large Horsepower range: 280 - 450 HP Large tractors are designed for field work, and have the necessary horsepower to operate any field machinery comfortably - with the exception of super-heavy . They can tow and operate all , , and pretty much any other equipment you can buy. These larger implements make fieldwork - even on large fields - go smoothly and quickly. There are no vehicles more suitable for field work than Large tractors. Large tractors are also very good at towing and (except the really massive ones), even when they are fully loaded. Large tractors tend to be relatively fast, and can move both tippers and machinery from place to place rather quickly. Because many implements cannot be attached to a , Large tractors will often be used to move such implements from field to field or from shop to farm. The largest of the Large tractors are even capable of towing massive Tippers to your silo or selling point, although they are not as good as a Truck for this job. Finally, note that Large Tractors do not have a Front Loader attachment point, and cannot do lifting work. If you need a powerful vehicle for this (e.g. for work), consider buying a or instead. Super-Large Horsepower range: 450+ HP Super-Large tractors are incredibly powerful machines that rival (or even surpass) in sheer horsepower - but their cost and maintenance are respectively high. These gigantic vehicles can perform field work with any machinery with ease, but their primary purpose is to operate super-heavy , which smaller tractors may struggle with. Furthermore, the strongest of the Super-Large tractors are actually powerful enough to pull a massive when it is fully loaded, even uphill. On some maps, they may perform better than the strongest Truck when pulling such tippers. Super-Large tractors typically lack a front-side Three-point hitch, and their only Drawbar (Bolt) attachment is typically at the front of the tractor. This makes them useless at pulling certain types of trailers. However by the time you can afford a Super-Large tractor, you can probably buy some other vehicle to pull those trailers. Upgrades Most Tractors in Farming Simulator 17 can receive upgrades either at purchase-time, at the local Vehicle Sale Point, or at a player-owned . These upgrades range from the extremely-useful (engine upgrades) to the completely cosmetic (paint jobs). All tractors feature at least one customization option, with the average being about 3 options. Engine Upgrades The most important customization option for tractors is an Engine Upgrade, which replaces the tractor's default engine with a stronger one. This increases the horsepower output of the engine, but also the purchase price and the maintenance cost. A few engine upgrades also increase the tractor's Fuel Capacity. Once upgraded, the tractor will be able to work more comfortably with heavier pieces of equipment, and may even be able to operate equipment that it could not without the upgrade. The availability of engine upgrades means that you can buy a cheaper tractor at first, and then when more money is available you can upgrade that tractor to get a little more power out of it. This is often also much cheaper than buying a stronger tractor. Some tractors - particularly larger ones - offer two engine upgrades. You can then upgrade your tractor twice when money becomes available, boosting its strength each time to speed up your work. For a full list of tractors including all upgraded-engine models, see . Wheel Upgrades The majority of tractors in the game can have their tires or wheels replaced with different versions. Available options include narrower tires, wider tires, or even additional wheels. Some tractors can even be fitted with a Crawler Track. In general, installing wider tires will make the tractor more stable when making turns - reducing the chance of flipping over. Twin Wheels reduce the chance even more. This is important for tractors with Front Loader attachments (which can flip over easily when lifting heavy cargo), or for tractors intended to quickly move equipment from one field to another. Installing narrower wheels is not advisable when playing the base game. However, when using Giants' official Crop Destruction mod, narrow tires are exceptionally important for any tractor that is going to a field while it's growing. This is because narrow tires will destroy much less crop as they drive over it to fertilize the field. On the other hand, narrow tires make the tractor much more prone to flipping, so care should be taken when driving them at any speed. It's important to remember that Twin Wheels and Triple Wheels, while making the tractor a lot more stable, also make it a lot wider. This can be a problem when maneuvering the tractor in tight spaces, and can prevent it from entering certain places (such as the ). Finally, note that while Crawler Track upgrades are very cool-looking, they do very little to help your tractor's performance - especially considering the extremely high costs involved (usu. $20,000). Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors